Memories
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Natsu was assassin heartless and merciless but destiny was unpredictable. Rating for language and actions..
1. memories

_**Fairytail belongs to master mashima.**__**Warning for some triggering topics and mature language. Please consider before reading on your own. I suggest if you are sensitive don't persue to read. Turn back.**_

It was a silent night, dark pitch blackness, the only light was coming from the flickering light of the lamp post.

The man was shaking with fear as he crawled on his back and begged for his life. His eyes were full of fear. Blood was oozing from his wounds.

"Please let me go. I'll never touch any girl ever again. Please that was my terrible sin. I promise and swear in my mother grave. Please spare me." he begged as tears were flowing from his red eyes.

"A piece of shit like you don't deserve to live. I've given you enough time to waste oxygen. Just prepare to pay for your sins." and the sound of bullet piercing the skin and hitting the bones was all in the end.

It was haunting silent. As the man fell on the ground, the bullet hole right on his forehead as his head splattered on the alley wall.

Natsu put his gun back as it was still hot from the firing, the smell of sulphur hitting his nose. He gave the last look of disgust as he turned and left the corpse on the ground.

The next morning it was all over the news, the man was found dead in the alley. Magnolia was famous for its happiness and food. Crime rate was very low. But still there are few mafia, criminals and drug Lords were hidden in the shadows. It was the hidden dark truth of the city.

"You are cruel. You should have killed him on spot. why do you play with your prey." Gray said as he mixed some lemon in his drink.

"I love playing and torturing them. Where is the fun if I just put the hole in their head." Natsu said as he fixed his gun and put it back inside his back pocket.

They were in the club. Gray had dragged him to have some normal life. Even they aren't normal people, both were top hitman. Elite and top assassination. Killer with merciless ways to fulfill the mission.

Natsu was ruthless, never hesitate to kill. He was best in his work. Nobody was able to catch him. Gray was his partner. It was simple rule. Select target and get money.

He had killed hundreds of people but never felt any sort of guilt or remorse for taking a human life. It was natural thing for him now, he has become numb. He hesitated few years back but now he was killing machine.

"Why don't you have any interest in girls anymore. It's been like four years since you have been with a girl. You need to get laid again man. Losen up and pick any chic." Gray pointed towards the area where many people were dancing, drinking and having fun.

" I don't have any desire to waste my time with girl or sex." he stood and placed few dollars on the table.

" Mira! Add his drinks in my tab." Natsu said and nodded towards Gray as he came out of the club. He sighed and took a cigarette while lightning it up. He looked around, it was dark night and same sounds of cicada chirping. He took a puff and inhaled the smoke in.

He could not imagine having any sort of relationship or physical desire towards women. It was not like he was involved with men. It's just he didn't see the point.

"Ouch" a feminine voice filled his ears. He turned and found a girl was carrying her boyfriend who seems drunk.

"Gajeel if you can't handle. Then why the hell you drink." a petite woman said while carrying a gothic looking guy with lots of piercing.

"Babe I know you will be there to help me."

And they both were gone after few minutes she called for Uber.

Natsu had hint of sad smile.

_"**I'll be always there for you. You can't function without me. God forbid if I die somehow what will happen to you Natsu?"**_

He shooked his head and threw the cigarette bud on the ground. Cool breeze touched his face. It was like a humming in the air.

"You still worried about me. Then why the fuck you left me. Why didn't you took me with you. Why... Why Luce.. Why?" he looked at the sky. The wind suddenly was fast as if trying to tell him something.

His phone beeped, another mission. He looked at the address and his heart froze. His mind was fuzzy as memories of the past flashing in his head.

" You OK mate? "suddenly Gray was behind him.

" Yeah" he said monotonously.

He took his car and drove away to his destination, a place where he had lost everything.

He reached and parked his car around the corner. Nothing has changed. It was still same as he remembered in the past. Strawberry Street Every corner of the street, plants and houses, he remembered everything.

But she was gone. It's been two years since she had been dead.

He checked the address and nearly fell on the ground. It was the apartment right next to the place she used to live.

He had to kill the family living there. It was order from a client. So he took out his gun and put on the silencer. He reached there and tries to ignore the vacant place where she used to live.

He glanced at her apartment, that window he always used to go inside. And again her memories filled his mind.

_**"You pervert why you always climb from the window and always barge into my shower. Srop eating my food and messing my apartment."**_He blinked his eyes as he saw her waving at him anxiously and blushing beautifully. He jerked back to reality when he saw abandoned broken windowpane. This place was nothing but a realm of haunting memories.

He turned and with heavy heart burying her smiling face deep down in his heart. He entered into the target's house. Nobody was there maybe They were sleeping. He looked around the hallway and reached the living room.

He paused as lightning hit him. There was a pic on the wodden chest. It was old maybe from high-school.

Few smiling face of high-school teens. But his eyes were focused on her face. She was looking mischievously at the camera. As memory hit him like a bucket of cold water.

It was high school ceremony.

"_**Natsu take a beautiful picture of our group. Please help me capture my favorite moments here."**_

He was there to attend her high ceremony. And had captured the pic of her with her friends.

His heart beating in his chest. Who was his target. He paused and reached toward the bedroom and saw a beautiful family sleeping as the moon light was pelting over them. He saw there faces and was frozen on his place.

It was Erza and Jellal.

No. No. No.

He could not kill them. He turned back with anger. He will finish those who tried to harm her last living memories.

He was walking through the back door when he saw a door right across the staircase and paused, dim light coming from the slightly ajar door. He didn't know why but he slowly walked inside. His world nearly stopped.

A beautiful baby girl was lying there. Her cute pink hairs tied in ribbon. Suddenly her eyes were open, they were big, full of innocence and... Brown. Just like her.

He could not believe it. How can it be possible.

"_**Natsu I'm not sure about having this child. You need to leave this life of killing. Come back to us and we will manage to live."**_

She had tried to stop him. But he was already to deep down that he could not escape.

"_**I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."**_

Those were her last words as she had left him. He tried to find out but was shocked when he found out she committed sucide. He was dead when he heard it.

She took her life because of him. She tried to help him and begged but couldn't help herself.

He looked at the girl in front of him. As he reached out for her, his hand was shaking. Suddenly the kid touched his finger and gave him most beautiful smile he could ever see. It was like sun was shining clearing the darkness.

He bend over and kissed her soft cheeks.

She had given birth to this beautiful fruit of their love but never told him. His heart was wrenching in pain. She never wanted him to find out about her.

"Hi baby" his voice was faint.

"Dadda" she said smilingly.

Suddenly light were on in the house as baby monitor was beeping.

"Baby Nashi. Did you really finally called me Daddy for the first time." Jellal came running as he held the kid and kissed her cheek. Erza came and hugged her closely to her chest.

"But Nashi will always be mommy's girl."

But the kid turn and looked at the window while crying in pain like she can feel something, "Daadaa"

"Don't cry baby, daddy is here don't look over there" Jellal turned her face in his direction.

Unknown to them outside of their window Natsu witnesses everything as tears fell from his eyes.

"Nashi" he said softly.

X_X

"Where have you been dude" Gray asked as he pulled his knife down. It was rough day killing three people.

"I had mission to kill some people." Natsu was still in daze.

"So you played with them." Gray teases him.

Natsu didn't reply.

"Show me who were your target."

Natsu did not wanted to give him his mobile. So he took out his cigarette and walked over to the balcony. Taking a drag from his cigarette.

"You won't tell then I'll ask Mira. She keeps tab of our mission." Gray was gone.

_**"Natsu promise me if we had any kid. You will leave this life of killing and violence. You will be a good father."**_His mind was playing her memories like a cinema.

"You liar. You didn't got any mission today. Stop being a crude bastard."

Gray accused him as he marched outside to call Juvia who was cleaning all the guns.

Natsu halted as he dug out his mobile and checked for the message. It was gone.

He froze how it was possible. It was there. He was sure he saw her.

Suddenly a cold wind blew touching him. He closed his eyes as the smell of roses hit him.

It was her.

His eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Now, I know what you were trying to tell me Luce. I got it. But I can't be her father but I promise I will protect our daughter from shadows, till my last breath."

A gentle gush of wind toched his face and he felt the warmth he was missing.

"I'll be there for you one day. Till then I will be taking care of our daughter, Luce."

As he looked at the stars in the sky and reminded him the time she used to tell him about, stars and zodiac..

X_X

_**A/n: just a random one shot. I do not know why even I wrote it. I was just trying to write something different. **_


	2. chapter 2

The storm was relentless that night. Thunder clapped and echoed ominously, and lightning shot across the sky. The rain was in a constant downpour with no signs of stopping anytime soon.

Everyone was drinking and having fun as always smoke from cigarettes and girls dancing around their customers, there was one person who was not at peace.

It was a normal night for assassins and gangsters.

But one person wasn't in peace. Natsu was tossing and turning in bed. The bolts of light flashed through his window, illuminating the pitch black bedroom.

With a groan, Natsu rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes tiredly. The one time that he wanted to escape his nightmares was ruined by thunderstorms.

Figuring that lying there awake was pointless, Natsu sat up. Sleep was far from his eyes.

Natsu wasn't sure where he would go from here. Nashi was here with Erza and Jellal . But since he got his assignment to kill them he had alerted them. He hadn't met Nashi after that night but for her safety he had revealed his true identity. But he was shocked when Erza revealed that they already knew he was Nashi's real father.

The thunder had increased in volume. As Natsu stepped outside, a roaring boom echoed through the sky. Natsu did not flinch at all. He was too exhausted to notice. Yet, he figured that he had to find something to keep him awake.

Natsu stepped out from under the protective foundations. He gradually began to get soaked with rain. Each drop was freezing cold, and they drilled into his uncovered skin. Natsu could not care less. The shock of the iciness would wake him. His wounds were getting hit by raindrops like bullet.

Natsu looked at the dark pitch black sky. Everything was blurry due to heavy rainfall but for him it was another sweet memory of Lucy.

He held his arms open and feeling the droplets in his exposed skin, he knelt on the ground into the mud. But he didn't care at all.

'_**Luce**_'

Even the small drops of rain reminded him of her.

_**X_X**_

_**"I can't believe we're actually watching The Notebook," Natsu moaned, hunting for the remote.**_

_**"C'mon. It's, like, the most romantic movie of all time." Lucy laughed, reaching a hand under the sofa cushion and pulling out the TV remote. "Here it is, Mr. Grumpy ass."**_

_**"Oh. Right. I knew that. Just... If it gets too mushy, I'm leaving the room."**_

_**"You're not a very good boyfriend, it would not kill you to smile few times Natsu and little flirting with me anytime. So come here or I'll not give you any more kisses" she jested, snuggling up and wrapping her arms around his neck.**_

_**"Whatever. Let's get this over with." Natsu frowning at the thought of not receiving anymore kisses from Lucy, but he hated dumb romantic movies.**_

_**As it turned out, the movie 'The Notebook' was not too unbearable. By the time the famous scene in the rain came around, Natsu was snuggled up and enjoying the storyline just as much as Lucy.**_

_**"C'mon, He did write to her, can't they just figure it out and live happily every after?" Natsu asked agitatedly.**_

_**"Just wait and watch," Lucy replied, a smile quivering on her lips. She, of course, had seen this movie a hundred thousand times.**_

_**"You wrote me?" Allie asked onscreen, sounding distraught. The rain poured down around the fictional couple, drenching her blue dress.**_

_**"Yes... It wasn't over... It still isn't over..." Noah replied.**_

_**"Ryan Gosling is sooo great," Lucy giggled, grinning as Noah and Allie started passionately making out.**_

_**"You're telling that to your boyfriend," reminded Natsu, pausing the movie temporarily.**_

_**"But seriously. It's like, what can be more romantic than kissing in the rain! You're never really in love until you've made out in pouring rain."**_

_**Natsu raised an eyebrow, than grinned a mischievous grin hitting his brain. Lucy widened her eyes, shaking her head.**_

_**"No, no, that's not what I meant. No! It's not!" But it was too late. Her pleas were interrupted as Natsu made a brief, sharp gesture towards the sink spigot in the nearby kitchen and water burst out.**_

_**Lucy squealed in discomfort as the explosion of water was carried directly over the couch. At Natsu's will, they were immediately drenched in their own personal rainstorm. Natsu grinned, water dripping down his already soaking face.**_

_**"Don't. You. Dare." He'd already leaned in, silencing her frustration with a kiss.**_

_**It was several minutes before the rainstorm ran out of water. Natsu pulled back, his face still a few inches from Lucy. She caught her breath, groaning in annoyance. He turned off the sink without moving, taking a moment to brush a soaking wet lock of blonde hair back from her face.**_

_**"Was it as 'magical' as you expected, Babe?"**_

_**She giggled. Twice in five minutes, Natsu mused. Extremely out of character for Natsu. "Yup. You're my Noah and I'm your Allie."**_

_**He planted one quick kiss on her lips again. "Shall we begin our movie once more?"**_

_**"Natsu, I'm still soaking wet and if you don't dry me off, I will kick your sorry little invincible ass."**_

_**"Your wish I'd my command sweetheart." he kissed her one last time.**_

_**"Natsu suppose if we didn't end up together. What will you do whenever it will be romantic rainstorm with thunder. Huh?" she wiggle her eyebrows and blew a raspberry at him.**_

_**"Don't ever say that you will always be there with me in every way. My every rain, summer, winter, autumn is incomplete without you Luce." he wrapped his arms around her.**_

_**"Ohh! You are so corny but imagine if I'm not there with you?"**_

_**"You'll always be with me." he silenced her with a deep passionate kiss**_.

X_X

Natsu was shaking under cold rain lying in mud ground and missing her touch. He was the reason Lucy was gone.

Layla Heartfilia stared at the sobbing, pitiful man in the mud before her. She couldn't believe that this was the man who had killed her daughter. She couldn't believe that this pathetic soul, could be the murderer and destroyer of her life.

But she knew the truth he was innocent. Situation turned him into criminal. She was there when he was kid and playing with her young daughter in school days. Jellal has explained everything to her this evening. She still have to meet her granddaughter. It was all like a shock. She cried after everything. Things were serious in life but still a ray of hope in her life.

Lucy left her daughter in this world.

But first she needed to face Natsu Dragneel and talk to him. But seeing him lying there and chanting Lucy's name she realized he was victim all along.

Natsu felt a presence of someone.

The ice shards fell to the ground around her old bones. Layla stood there looking at the young man. But she still wasn't sure if she had a heart to forgive him.

Natsu looked up at her, unable to believe his luck. Her eyes were hard and cold and the man could see that forgiveness did not dwell there. She would let him live, but she would never forget the pain and grief he had caused. He would live, but he would not be forgiven. But if he hit the redemption maybe there was a chance.

"Mother?" he called for her. His voice like a plea of help.

Layla turned and felt her heart was beating fast. She kept walking through the rain pelting her face, the mud slowing her steps, and the tears blurring her vision. She walked through the heartbreak and the knowledge that she had come face-to-face with her daughter's murderer and had let him live. She didn't even want to know what Natsu thought of it...or her. But she knew if she had stayed she would have forgiven him. She just needed sometime to relax.

She reached the edge of the garden and realized that the sky was getting darker and the rain was getting heavier. She knew it was hard as she turned back.

As she reached to the place, Natsu was still there sitting under rain brokenhearted, she took a deep sigh and spoke.

"Natsu" a long forgotten name rolled out of her mouth.

"Mother" He reached for her like a lost kid. "Please forgive me. I'm your culprit but please don't abandon me. I've left nothing. Please," he said softly.

Layla saw truth in his eyes. All the years she had lived it was easy to recognize the difference between truth and lies.

His eyes were filled with regrets, pain and love.

Layla knelt down and wrapped her arms around him and for the first time in years Natsu felt free. The freedom he longed for and the moment he wished for thousands of times.

"Everything will be alright." Layla rubbed soothing circle in his back. And he kept crying like never before.

As the darkness began to grow around them, she held him as Natsu kept pouring his all bottled up emotions.

Natsu looks at Layla Heartfilia. It was hard to face her again.

She was shocked when she saw him with Jellal. Now she was crying, she could not resist as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry for Lucy." he apologized.

"I'm not sure if I can forgive you yet but I can't hate you for loving her. She was truly happy when she was with you. You helped my daughter. We will learn." Layla cried in his arms.

"Mother" Natsu said his body stiff. Waiting for her scream and yelling but it never came. She was there in his arms crying for the loss as he cried in her under the heavy rainfall.

They came back inside and saw Ezra was in Layla's room waiting with Jellal.

"You?" Layla wasn't sure. She knew what was coming. Was it dream or reality?

"_I've something precious which belongs to Lucy. Meet little Nash_i." Ezra put little Nashi in the bed. She looked at Layla curiously but smiled when her eyes fell on Natsu behind her.

"DADDDAAA!" she nearly fell from the bed as she jumped for him. Thanks to his fast reflexes he caught her in his arms.

"My baby" Natsu smiled at her and rubbed his nose with her affectionately. She giggled and he kissed her forehead. He stood and turned silently towards Layla.

"Your granddaughter." and held Nashi toward her.

Layla was lost, the feeling was beyond explanation. As she saw her grandbaby in the arms of Natsu ,her heart began to beat so loudly.

As Nashi was handed to her, already a year old. She looked into her perfect face and saw what every grandmother sees.

A perfect angel.

Her sweet cheeks, hair, fingers and toes so soft. She was reflecting image of Lucy. Layla wanted to hold her close to her heart and let her know that she would always love and protect her. She wanted to share everything. She was with her, and it was at that moment that the "days of awe" came into significant meaning for her.

"My Lucy's baby" she smiled at Natsu as tears of happiness brimming in her eyes after all there years of sadness Layla held Nashi in her arms,

Nashi's eyes focused on Layla. She prayed that she would grow up to be all that she can be and that her pain would be less in this world and her joy great.

As she rocked her that night she whispered a wish in her ear:

"You are blessings from God heaven above. My Lucy came to me and my life is fill with happiness. I wish for you to be happy and smiling again forever."

Erza stared at the family in front of her. Jellal held her to his chest.

"She will have you kids as her parents. I give you my blessings but I have one condition." Layla said looking at Erza and Jellal.

"What?" both asked while holding there breath.

"You would not hide about Lucy and she must know about her real father. The story of her origin." Layla said and both took the breath they were holding back.

"We would not dare. Lucy's wish was to reveal the truth when Nashi would be mature enough to understand. But now we are free from the duty. We are glad that she have both of her family with her." Ezra assured her.

Natsu smiled at them. His eyes held the spark which was gone. He had new reasons to live and smile.

He held Nashi in his arms as she curling her hand around his thumb. She was so soft and small.

His angel.

Reminder of his lost love.

His Lucy.

_**Her memories.**_

X_X

_**A/n: I think I wrote many unfinished stories as one shot which can be turned into fine stories. I have not forgotten my other stories. But I just wanted to give this one a perfect ending maybe I will add more.. Depends.. Read and review..**_

_** @bahall1964 @Ushindeshi guys this chapter dedicated to you. Thanks for being awesome.. Enjoy. Till then. **_


End file.
